


"We can't. I'm your boss."

by bitchybook_writer



Series: Miraculous Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchybook_writer/pseuds/bitchybook_writer
Summary: Adrien asks Marinette out for lunch. She says no.





	"We can't. I'm your boss."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to the 7th Element whilst writing this, so if it seems weird...

"We can't. I'm your boss." Marinette closed her laptop and looked at Adrien with a wistful gaze. He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. 

"But-" She raised a hand, eyes closed. 

"I'm sorry, Adrien. But it's inappropriate. I can't be having...liaisons with my staff." 

"But-"

"I know you want me and just so you know, I want you too. But I simply can't. I'm going to have to ask you to leave my office." Huffing, Adrien left. 

The next day, Adrien went up to her office again and the bluenette was working on some designs. 

"Hey, Mari, you wanna get lunch together?" He grinned at her, but the grin faltered as he read her serious expression. 

"Adrien, what have I told you? We can't do this. I'm your boss. What would your father say?"

"Nothing, because-" He was cut off as she pushed him out of the room. 

This occurred for another two days. On Friday, he marched into her office; a determined expression on his face. 

"Marinette, you will have lunch with me today!" 

"But I'm you're boss! We can't be seen having lunch together like that, it'll seem like favouritism-"

"Marinette Agreste-Cheng, we've been married for three years now! I'm pretty sure your 'favouritism' has been made pretty clear to the other models!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! XD
> 
> Come stalk me on Tumblr. I'm lyricswrittenbythesecretdreamer


End file.
